


Loyalty of a Wolf

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Religion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall Nicholas Beaumont was perfectly content with his life. Then he was stolen in the dead of night and taken in to be trained as an assassin. He's always had plans for escape - always meant to get away from 'the Sect of the Crow' but then...then he met Andrew. He met this scared kid who was far too dangerprone, far too prideful, and far too troublesome. And then...then he wasn't so sure about wanting to escape. At least, not on his own. (FtB prequel) (SoM prequel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a b-day present for Kas many months ago. Then we worked on it together when we were bored. Now it's here in time for Phanniemay for the prompt 'Origins'!

It was the first thing he remembered in his life.

Warm, soft light. Not harsh yellows, or bright whites, or even searing reds. No. It was a gentle, warm, soft light that washed over him, and seemed to soothe and ease him from his troubles - few as he had, back then. After that, it was the sound of humming. A light, airy tune that traveled around the room, making him laugh and giggle along, high pitched voice joining in as best he could.

He remembered a warm, steaming cup of brown liquid that tasted like _happiness_ , a bright smile that seemed brighter than even the sun, and the swish of a dress that would always be flowing with dancing and singing and laughter. It was warm, and safe, and happy, and he felt so very, very loved.

It was the last time he felt that feeling for a very, _very_ long time.

"Ssh, keep quiet! If we wake them up, we'll face more than just a few angry parents." Randall Nicholas Beaumont had opened his eyes not at the familiar words of French, but at the _unfamiliar_ harsh tones they were spoken with. Pulling himself into a sitting position, blankets wrapped around him, nervous blue eyes looked to the window where a thunderstorm had been raging for the better part of the night.

"Is that him? Tiny for a four year old, isn't he?" A harsh chuckle had Randy curling up a bit, as much as his child sized body could at any rate, eyes confused and worried. "Bit slow, isn't it? Hasn't even called out for help."

"Fool, that just makes this easier. Crying out causes too many problems." Three figures cloaked in black were in his bedroom, one by the open window - which allowed rain to drench near everything - one peeking out the half open door, and another by his bed, only a few feet away. "Alright, little one...it seems you'll be coming with us, for the time being."

"Wha- Who are you?" Voice nowhere near as loud as he had wanted it, Randy gave a terrified squeak at the cold metal that was pressed under his neck, a click heard from the gun that was against his throat. He had never seen one in his life but...he knew what it was.

"You can't be completely stupid, little one. You know what this is, yes?" A small nod, metal pressing against his neck even more. "Then you know one hit of this and you won't be asking anymore questions… Now please do keep quiet. We have a time schedule to follow. Is it clear?" The question this time was shot to the two at the door and window, each nodding. "Good. Let's get out of here."

Just like that, Randy Beaumont was picked up by the back of his shirt as if he weighed no more than a stuffed animal, the gun that had been pressed against him moving away as he was tossed into the air and then caught under the arm, the child still too terrified to say anything. Just...what was happening? Who were these people?! Why were they taking him from his soft, warm, loving home?!

Letting out a gasp of surprise as he was tossed out the window to someone waiting below, there was a terrified shriek that ended as soon as he finished falling, a hand slapping over his mouth as rainwater began drenching him and soaking him through his thin cloth pajamas. Struggling against the grip, he gave a muffled sob at the hit perfectly made to take his breath away and keep him quiet.

Handed back off to the one who had first picked him up, he felt his attention scatter for a bit, terror almost overwhelming him before he saw his house start to fade around the corner. His house which had those smiles and swishes and warmth and no, no, no, _he didn't want to leave_. Without even processing what he was doing, he bit the arm that was holding him as sharply as he could, hearing a muttered swear as he was dropped to the ground, the child wasting no time as he scrambled away from the four people.

"That little- Get him! If we let him get away- Snatch him, you fools! _Get him_!" Randy was already up and racing around the corner of an alleyway, sharp, wet stone digging into his feet and cold, fierce wind digging into him. Skidding around the corner, and letting out another sob as he crashed into a wall, he scrambled behind a set of disused, falling apart boxes. "Just go that way- I'll take this path."

The set of rapid footsteps - almost drowned out by the rain - had Randy curling in on himself even more, hands clasping his shirt over his heart, trying to quiet it so he wouldn't be heard and found. What was even _happening_?! Did...did he do something wrong? Is that why he was being taken? Why he was being- Being kidnapped?! He couldn't remember doing anything that bad… Maybe knocking a few things over he didn't want to eat, and not wanting to go to bed, but…

Nothing to deserve this much terror...this much _fear_.

"Come out, little one...you're just making this worse on yourself. We have a mission to complete, and this time, our target happens to be the only son of the Beaumont family. That, little one, would be you." Randy was smart. He always knew he was smart. Smarter than he had any right to be at his age, and he was certainly smart enough to understand that these were people who he did not want to go with. Not at all.

Hearing the footsteps come to a stop, and the boxes being shoved aside, he looked up at the figure that was standing over him, twisted grin on his face. "Ah, there you are, little one." Seeing the sleek gleam of shining silver, Randy did the first thing that was to pop into his mind - which was to lunge at the man.

It was, apparently, a rather unexpected move, since the man took a step back in startled confusion. Which gave Randy just enough time to sharply bite at the wrist that was holding the gun. A sharp swear and yelp and Randy was gasping in pain as he hit a brick wall with much more force than he had ever been subjected too, small body unused to the pain that wracked through him.

"That, little one, was not a very smart move…" Looking up in terror, a glint of steel once more caught his eye, the man noticing the same thing. The gun rested evenly between them, Randy lunging for the weapon the same time he saw the man move out of the corner of his eyes. The feel of cold steel, a loud click, and a ear shattering bang and it was all over, a body dead and bleeding out on the rain soaked streets of France.

Randall Nicholas Beaumont sat in terror, gun clutched tightly in his hands, and breath coming out uneven.

"Aw, come on, don't tell us you-" Hearing the teasing words that had been cut off, Randy looked over in terror at seeing the other three he had escaped, all having stopped at seeing the body on the ground, and the small child holding the gun. From there, it was a blur of shouting and swears and a crystal clear sharpness coming from his stomach. After that, it was a stretch of blackness in which his mind was silent.

When he next woke up, it was to a sharp pain from his side, and the blurry sight of someone with long blonde hair sitting in a chair beside him. Trying to move - and whimpering at the pain - he stilled at a warm hand on his forehead.

"Easy there, my little one, you've taken a few nasty hits… You seem to be quite the fighter, for such a young age." Fighter… What did she- Darting up, and biting back a sob at the pain that wracked through him, his eyes darted around the room. It was a simple stone room, with flimsy, metal cots lining the walls, each with an off white bed, blanket, and pillow.

Warily looking to the woman, Randy scooted away as best he could, another spasm of pain stopping him. Shivering, he looked up, noticing the small smile hadn't left her face. "Who-" Wincing at the dry throat, he swallowed as best he could, determined expression on her face. "Who are you?"

"The better question, little one, is who are you." Well...that was a rather silly question - even if it didn't sound like a question. Straightening up a little, and trying to ignore the pain, he frowned at her.

"Randy Beaumont, of course."

"No...you're not. As of this moment, your name is now Randall Nicholas Riter." Another confused look, the woman giving a light laugh, which...sounded rather nice, actually. "I am Sylvia Riter, and as of this day onwards, I shall be your caretaker and trainer."

"Train...trainer? What…"

"Welcome to the Sect of the Crow, little one. It's here where you will learn to become an assassin."


	2. He's a Kid, Not an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken In By Sylvia - Age 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin Kas - Hey guys, updating this from class while the other twin is asleep! By the way, feel free to ask any questions or give us any comments or theories you have! It's always fun to read them!

An assassin, Randy had learned, was a person who was charged with killing who they were sent after. That was the basics, at least, from what he had understood. It seemed he had been taken from his home in order to train to become one. Not that he believed that was the full reason. "Sylvia, why was I taken?"

Sylvia paused from where she'd been setting a bowl on the table beside him. He was still in the infirmary. Honestly, none of these people seemed to know how to _handle_ children. "Well, little one, many children here are taken because the Sect needs more members, and the best way to do it is to get them when they're young."

"Sylvia, I'm a child. I'm not an _idiot_ , however." Randy gave her a sharp look, gaze showing just how clever he truly was for his age. "There are children that are far easier to get to than me. If you just wanted members, there are easier ways than stealing a child from a large estate. What was the _true_ reason I was taken."

"...Your parents were rather vocal about their opinions of the Sect. Those that were higher up made a decision to punish them."

"By taking their only son and heir," Randy mused, glancing down to his lap. "Surely that could have been done by killing me in my bed? Taking you has cost more than anything, what with...one of your members no longer available for work." He still had nightmares about that...that _gun_ that had went off...

"I wasn't really involved in the decision, so I can only guess at their reasons. If you were to simply die in your bed, it would give them closure, and it would be over and done with. However, if you were to go missing in the dead of night..."

"It would give them hope that I would be returned if they are to 'behave' themselves. But now you face the problem that I would most likely remember too much if you were to ever give me back. I could tell them everything I've seen or heard. I'm a threat. So you either train me and make me loyal, or you kill me here and continue to allow them their 'false hope'."

Sylvia rose an eyebrow at him, looking a bit amused. "You're much more clever than you appear."

"Intelligence in one as young as myself is something to be handled carefully. People often fear what they cannot understand, I've found." Randy huffed, flopping back down and curling up under the blanket, wincing at the pain. "I take it I don't have a decision in what goes on, and that if I were to escape from this place you will kill both me _and_ my family."

"I'm afraid so, young one. A word of advice? Keep your head down. It'll be the best way for you to survive here. You have a knowledge of right and wrong. Don't ever lose it." She nudged the bowl a bit closer and rose from where she'd been sitting beside him.

Randy hesitantly took the bowl, eating a bite before he was speaking again, voice much more quiet. "Sylvia...am I going to have to kill again?"

"That depends on the choices you make, little one. You have time to think on it. You don't have to decide immediately."

As Sylvia left the room, Randy looked back to his bowl. He supposed he could make himself seem incompetent, so they wouldn't have use of him to be sent out... Then again, if he appeared too useless, they might kill him instead. For now, he would just try to act as a normal, average four-year-old.

After he ate, of course, because he _was_ rather hungry.

::

"So. It's been decided that I'll be your primary instructor, and that you defer to me." Well, shit. There went Randy's 'act childish' plan.

"As you wish." At least he was finally healed, and could move around again. "I assume I'll be moved into a dorm with others of my age group?" Others around here gossiped far too much.

"You will. You'll be one of the older children, it appears. Everything should go rather well. You're in one of the smaller age groups." Randy nodded, sliding out of the hospital bed and absently straightening the blankets.

"I see. Has it been decided if I'm to train as an...assassin." The word was said in distaste, the expression on Randy's face coming off as more of a pout, than anything else.

"That depends. Have you decided?" Sylvia rose an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him.

"I feel as if my choice does not amount to much, but if it's all the same, I'd rather avoid taking lives. Perhaps 'train' me for a nice paperwork job, or something of a similar sort." ...Okay, so Randy was _trying_ to act normal. He failed, but still.

"I'm afraid that's not one of the choices, little one." She ruffled his hair, fighting to look stern, even as a smile made its way onto her face.

"Then perhaps you should list the choices I am able to make."

"You can continue to live and train as a member of the Sect of the Crow by _our_ definitions, or you can take your last breath."

"Rather simple and concise, aren't they?" Randy chuckled, smile playing on his lips. "As I have no desire to _die_ after being fully healed from my last bout with your assassins, I suppose the first one is the most sane option." For now. He would work on those escape attempts- Perhaps fake his death when sent out on his first 'mission'... Yes. Yes, that could work! Have him die and then just...go back home. "Yes. I will accept your terms and train as a member of the Sect of the Crow."

"I'll warn you now, little one. Others have tried to escape before you. It is...not so simple a task." Sylvia had a forlorn expression as she spoke.

"I am not 'others'. Besides, to escape at my age and experience would be foolish." A rather condescending expression, Randy raising an eyebrow. "I said once before, 'instructor', I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't make it out of the building before I was killed."

"Your thoughts were clear on your face, Randall. Come, then." She led him through the the stone halls. Randy followed after her, and, hm...he would have to be careful. Sylvia was clever, and she was the only one to know how clever _he_ truly was. Sylvia stopped, gesturing to a room. "This is where you'll be staying. Choose an empty bed."

Most of the beds _looked_ empty, but a close look showed messy blankets and the occasional item or carved name along most of them. Randy walked down the line before he pointed towards the bed that was the furthest away from all the others, and pressed right up against a wall and a window. Sylvia gave him a nod before turning to leave.

Randy waited until she was gone to glance out the window, nose wrinkling at not recognizing any landmarks. Oh, well. He'd have plenty of time to find out where he was, although his plan might take a few years to accomplish... Hm, it seemed the others were at lunch, for now. Hopefully they would _stay_ there for a while. Randy wasn't all for 'making friends' in a place like _this_. "You know, I think I found a _tooth_ in _my_ soup," a girl's voice floated in from the hall.

Oh _lovely_. So much for that hope, then. If he was lucky, no one would notice him or ask about him or even _look_ at him- "Hey, new kid!" God _dammit_.

"Gre-" Oh, right, dumb kid. That meant none of his usual vocabulary. "Hi."

"What's your name?" It seemed that about a dozen kids were flooding into the room, some talking with their own friends while a couple focused their attentions on Randy.

"Randy. I'm...new." Well no _duh_. Still, Randy seemed more common than Randall Beau- Oh...right. His name was _Riter_ , now.

"Well, duh," One of the boys snorted. "We got that."

"Hey, did you eat anything for lunch?"

"I...did." Sylvia made sure he had eaten before _shoving him off on these animals_. Ugh. _Children_.

The one that had spoken shrugged, pulling a stolen apple out of his pocket. "Suit yourself." He bit into the fruit with a grin.

Hm, maybe killing people wouldn't be so bad- No, no, Randy. Keep your morals. Besides, these brats wouldn't be worth it. "Right." Maybe they'd get the hint he didn't want to talk to them.

"So, how old are you?" One of the girls sat down on his bed, looking curious.

"Four." There went _that_ hope, then. He had a feeling he wouldn't have much hope left by the time he got out of here.

"Cool. So am I!" She stood on the bed, and stood on her tiptoes to look out the window. "So, do _you_ know where we are?"

"No idea." How did small children act? Ah, yes. Rambunctious and constantly lying. "We're probably in some hidden tower in the middle of _Africa_ or something." Ergh. He hated himself already.

One of the boys climbed onto his bed and hung off the side of it, upside down. "No way, we've _gotta_ still be in France. _I_ bet we're in Toulouse!"

"No way, Jareth! We must be in Paris," the girl exclaimed.

"Are you two idiots?" One of the other children shook his head, arms crossed. "You can't see the Eiffel Tower so of _course_ we're not in Paris!"

...Dear god, these children were all idiots. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to fake his death after all, Randy mused. "You guys, what if we're in _America?!_ "

"Shouldn't we be able to see the White House, or that canyon thing, then?"

Death didn't sound _that_ bad, now that he thought about it. Really, though, this... This was going to be a long few years.


	3. I Will Not Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trained As Assassin - Age 4-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin Kas - Randy was a lot more...something, when he was little. It's really interesting, looking at his character now, versus how he's written in Guardian, or State of Mind.

"Obstacle courses- Could they be anymore mundane?" Randy snorted from where he was standing next to Sylvia. It seemed two or three age groups at a time used the training room, the one they were currently in was a _very_ large obstacle course.

Jareth, beside him, grinned, nudging his shoulder. "Hey, I'll race ya!" Randy already had the no on his lips before he sighed, and, right. Normal little boy. Races were supposed to be fun and _dammit_ he was competitive anyways.

"Sure. First one to give up loses."

"Cool! Threetwoonego!" Like that, the younger was off and running, stumbling over himself. Randy sighed, heading off after him and this was going to be _terrible_ he didn't _do_ exercise or movement or...anything physical.

It was a few minutes later that Jareth was laughing and jumping. "I won!" Randy was collapsed on the ground and gasping for breath, hand over his heart and oh god he was pretty sure he was dying this was it. This was the end. There was no surviving this pain. One of the girls, he'd come to know her by 'Rose', came up to him and held her hand out.

"That was really good!" Randy hesitantly took the hand and let himself be pulled up, slightly confused expression on his face.

"...Thanks." Weren't these kids not supposed to know the difference between right and wrong?

"You're a lot faster than _me_. I suck at running."

"I'm not that good." Which, really, he wasn't. At all. Still, the other kids...seemed nice. Maybe staying around here wouldn't be so bad for a while.

"Hey, you guys should go again!"

Nevermind they were all hellbeasts.

::

Well, on the bright side of doing constant training for 'assassin work' Randy could say he was probably the strongest kid that he knew - other age group members not included. He was actually rather good at the obstacle course after the last few weeks of training on it. Plus his intellect helped him think of moves on the fly, and plans on how to get out when 'trapped.'

He should probably fail more often, considering how the adults took notice that he was near the top of his age group. Jareth tried to catch up to Randy, bending over and panting when he got to the end. "Man, you're super fast! How'd that happen?!"

"Guess I'm just good at what I do," Randy teased, looking as cocky and self-satisfied as possible - that was how he was supposed to act, he was pretty sure. He hadn't been told otherwise, at least. The other child laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll beat you next time!"

"If not, I'm sure you will _eventually_ ," Randy snickered, heading off to where he saw Sylvia, smile falling from his face. "Interacting with children is tiring. I'm unsure as to how you're able to do it so well."

"I believe when I was younger I was thinking of being a teacher." Sylvia glanced around before nudging him. "Come along. I have something for you." Randy followed after the woman, slipping out of sight as easily as Sylvia did.

"You would have made a marvelous one, no doubt. I have a question I've been meaning to ask you. At what age do the younger members get sent out?"

"On their own, typically about ten or eleven years old. With an older member, around eight years old." She led him back to the dorm, looking a bit amused.

"I see. Thank you." Damn, he wouldn't be able to fake his death with someone else looking after him, so it would have to be ten or eleven... Well, he was sure he could wait six years. If nothing else than to see this place torn down to _nothing_. "Why are we going back to the dorms?"

"As I said, I have something for you." Inside the dorm, on his bed was a small cupcake with a single match sticking out of it, lit like a candle. Randy stared at it, slowly blinking before looking up to Sylvia with confusion. "Happy fifth birthday."

"...Oh." He had been in here that long, already? He had been certain his fifth birthday wasn't for a few more weeks, but, no...Sylvia didn't lie to him on matters such as these, so- Oh, what his parents must think on this day. "Thank you, Sylvia. This is very kind of you."

"I thought you deserved a little something. And this way, you don't have to share. I suppose it's my own little apology." That he had to go through all this, he could only assume.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Sylvia, it seemed, didn't like the kids that were _kidnapped_ for the Sect of the Crow. Randy gave her a small smile, picking up the cupcake carefully. "I suppose I should make a wish, then?"

"That is, most often, a tradition." She gave him a warm smile. Randy nodded, looking at the cupcake and contemplating his wish. While it wouldn't _really_ come true, it'd be nice to show Sylvia he could still be a 'child'.

Hm...six years in this place...it'd be nice if he had someone to spend that time with who _wasn't_ one of those child hellspawn. Maybe a friend he could _really_ get along with. Yes. That wouldn't be such a bad wish. To not be alone.

As he blew out the match, Sylvia gave him a smile. "So? What did you wish for?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, I believe if I tell you, the wish won't come true. So it's a surprise, for now."

"Alright, little one. Come on, then. It's nearly time for dinner."

::

"What godforsaken purpose does this serve?! I get you all work silently and that hand-to-hand is a proper skill to have, but if you're doing your duties right, you shouldn't have to throw a single punch! You shouldn't even have to be _seen_!" ...Well, damn. He was supposed to be an idiot child and he might have ruined that by snapping at the hand-to-hand combat instructors.

The instructors glared while the children only shrugged, and Jareth gave him a look. "I think it's kinda cool. Like being a superhero. And the villain finds out your weakness so it becomes all about who's stronger!"

"Plus it's just _fun_ ," Rose chimed in. She had been having the most fun out of their classes, and Randy _almost_ envied that.

"It's ridiculous," Randy sniffed, quickly reacting when one of the instructors threw a punch, dodging under the man's legs and quickly kicking him just so to send him tumbling to the ground. "And you're eyes flicked to me too many times."

"Woah, how'd you do that?!" The children were all grinning widely at him, looking amazed.

"...Lucky guess?" Randy tried, glancing back to the instructors and shiiit. Well, in truth, he was a bit surprised he had managed to blend in as much as he had.

"Me next! Me next!"

By the time the class was over all the kids were rather exhausted, Randy the only one who had managed to fight the instructors and not get _totally_ defeated by them. He was also trying to escape the room because _nope_. Didn't want to have _that_ conversation. "Riter. Stay back."

 _Fuck_. While the other kids filed out and wished him luck and the promise of saving him a seat at dinner, Randy crossed his arms and pouted as best he could. "What." Right. Obstinate, stubborn child. He could work with that.

"You are not to talk back like that. Do you want to know what one of the Lord's rules are?" The instructor didn't wait for an answer. "Obey your elders. So keep that smart mouth shut, or next time we'll make an example out of you."

Well, that just made him want to rebel more. Still...it'd be better to not get himself marked as a problem. That would just make his job all the more difficult. "I'll obey my elders when they learn to respect the opinions of others, even if they might be younger than them." ...Shit.

" _What_ did you just say to me?" Hm, he would _hate_ to give them the wrong impression.

"That you'll most likely die on a mission for being so full of yourself and thinking you are above others? That's very dangerous thinking, the kind that can get you killed by an untrained child." Okay, so maybe bringing up the fact he killed a member by accident wasn't his _best_ move.

"We'll see what the High Priest thinks of your attitude." The instructor shook his head. "Should have killed you when they had the chance."

"A mistake on their part, I assure you." Randy turned and headed towards the door, not one waver in his voice or steps. "I'll see myself to his office, then?" No matter what anyone in this _hell_ said, he was still a Beaumont. He would not show them fear, and he would not give in.


	4. Blind Faith

"I'll take it that's you, Sylvia, since you're the only assassin I know brave enough to do her work while wearing _heels_." Randy couldn't make certain it was Sylvia, at the moment, however, since he was _fucking blind_.

He was six, now, and that was the age when a child was taken to be trained with weapons. Considering his smart mouth and how he seemed to 'know better' than everyone, he hadn't been given much of a gun safety warning. Hence the black powder that had gotten into his eyes and likely scarred them. With his luck, he'd probably never see _again_.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, little one. Don't worry, I'm told that you'll heal just fine. Maybe once you're out of here, I'll teach you how to properly use a gun. And maybe who to aim it at..."

"Why, Sylvia! Are you telling me to turn against an _instructor_. For shame. We should have peace among our fellow disciples, not inspire disent." Randy's tone was _dripping_ with sarcasm, the child curled under the blankets and...not seeing...was so unnerving.

A gentle hand ran through his hair, and a warm laugh accompanied it. "I wouldn't say something like that. Though hopefully you will be more careful in the future, little one." With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine...

No. Letting himself get swept up like that would do nothing for him in this place. Even if Sylvia was like a moth- _No_. "I rather would have learned to use a gun _without_ the trial and error. Apparently if you hold it the wrong way, the powder goes into your eyes." Hm, thinking back on it, he might have scared Rose and a few others by how loudly he had screamed and sobbed.

"Yes, so I've heard..." There was a quiet sigh, and a weight on the bed. "How are you feeling, little one?"

"Like my 'smart mouth' finally got me into a bit too much trouble." Hm, was his voice shaking? He was trying to not _let_ it shake, but he might be failing a small amount. "They're never going to break me, you know."

"I know. You're far too stubborn for that." A pause and arms were wrapping around him until he was surrounded by warmth. At a guess, he was probably in Sylvia's lap.

"Matron said I'm not supposed to be crying. You're making that very difficult, Sylvia." Because he hadn't been held like this in a very long time, and after everything...it was hard to hold back tears.

"Yes, well, I always thought crying healed more than hurt." There was a soothing rubbing at his back, and a quiet humming. Randy only tucked himself closer to the woman, curling up into a small ball and trying not to rub at his eyes. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to pretend for a _few_ moments... "I should make you one of my famous batch of cookies."

"I _have_ heard a thing or two about them. Something about how they rival the perfection of God, I believe." A moment of silence, Randy biting his lip. "Sylvia...my sight... _will_ come back, right?"

"That's what I've heard others say," she quietly replied.

"But there's no definite answer." How would he ever escape from this place if he couldn't _see_? If he asked someone for help they'd take him to the police and file a report. The Sanctum could _easily_ get to police reports, from what he had heard. If he stayed blind, he might even- "Sylvia, what happens to members who are unable to train or perform missions?"

"It...depends on the disability. If you were to lose your sight, they would just train up your other senses." She sighed, tucking the child under her chin.

"And if I didn't adapt or manage to reach a passable level?" Randy easily accepted the affection, tucking himself close and curling up even more. Maybe...he _could_ do it, though. Switch to knives - something he could use in close combat - and learn to identify by hearing and feel. He had already managed to identify Sylvia before she had spoken...it wouldn't be impossible.

"I don't believe I need to answer that, little one." She ran a hand through his hair, another sigh escaping. "I'm sorry."

"It's just the way things are, I suppose." The Sect didn't keep things that were of no use, after all. In the silence, Randy tilted his head at hearing the sounds of steps echoing on stone floors, a slight lag in them. Hm...that meant limp, and the only one who would be coming at this time of day to this room... "Matron is about to enter the room."

"Oh, who cares about that old bat?" Randy snorted, quieting down at hearing the door creak open the slightest amount. A sharp silence, the door closing.

"It's rude to glare." Huh. He had just identified Matron and had been able to tell she had left after Sylvia's glare...he wondered if Sylvia would realize that probably _wasn't_ all that normal.

"I wasn't," Sylvia huffed. "Do you think you'll be able to eat on your own?"

"Probably. I'll give that a strong probably." He just had to conceptualize the space between his hand and his mouth and not make an _overly_ conscious effort of trying. "And yes, you were. Matron would only leave that quickly _and_ close the door if you were glaring. I'm temporarily blind, not an idiot."

"I never said you were, little one."

::

"Be honest with me Sylvia. Are you secretly an angel?" These cookies were _divine_. Randy probably would have grabbed half a dozen off the tray if he could see it. Or reach it.

That had Sylvia giving one of her genuine laughs. "Trust me, little one. I am nowhere near it."

"I refuse to believe anything less than you being a creature of all that is good in the world." Randy listened carefully before he managed to pinpoint where the tray was, reaching for a cookie before pausing. "Are they cooled?" Because if Riter Cookies were anything like Beaumont Brownies, he was waiting until he got permission.

"They are, yes. And don't worry, there's plenty more where those came from." A cookie was quickly snatched, Randy giving her a hug as he munched on it.

"You're perfect and wonderful."

"Well, I'm at least glad you think so. You've been here a few weeks. You know, your birthday is coming up."

"I did not know, actually. I rather have a difficult time finding calendars." Randy munched on his cookie, head tilting this way and that every so often. He had caught on pretty quickly on how to identify where things - and people - were by sound, often times getting his guesses right. "Also, tell Rose I'm sorry for terrifying her the other night." He had snuck out of the infirmary to see how good he was getting...he might have terrified Rose a bit by making her think he was a ghost.

Sylvia laughed, sounding incredibly amused. "Will you wish for anything new this year?" Randy hummed, seeming to think about it for a moment.

"...No. It will probably be the same wish." A wish wouldn't change whether or not his sight would come back, but...maybe if there _was_ a God in this world, He would take pity and send him a friend who he could actually _like_.

"And I don't suppose you'll tell me this year what it is?" There was a poke to his side, and a slight tickle. Instead of a giggle, there was a sharp little squeak, Randy clutching the hand with a fierce pout.

"No, because then it would have _no_ chance of coming true. Honestly, Sylvia, you must be more careful about these things."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." She was smiling at him, that much he could easily tell. "You're certainly something special."

"Something I have been told many times throughout my life," Randy preened, snickering at the look he could _feel_. "Thank you for the compliment, Sylvia, it's very kind of you. Also, if you wanted to make cookies instead of cupcakes, this year, I would not be against that."

"No, no, little one, we must adhere to age-old tradition! And since I can't make cake, the next best thing is cupcakes."

"Boo," Randy pouted, munching on his cookie again. "When are the bandages going to come off my eyes?" He hadn't been allowed to take them off until he 'healed'. Honestly, they wouldn't be _sure_ if he was healed until they were _off_.

"In just a couple days. Before your birthday. Don't worry. All your little friends have been very concerned." Randy's nose wrinkled at that, the child shaking his head.

"They're not friends, merely accomplices I work with for the same goal of survival."

"Randy, little one, you don't mean that." The response was a shrug.

"As shocking as it is, children aren't exactly the type to make friends with someone who acts and speaks as if he were years above them. Friends...are not something I'm familiar with, in this place or in my home." The tone was perfectly pleasant, as if it had been something long since accepted.

"Well, _I_ like your speech and behavior perfectly fine. You're more mature than half of _my_ age mates." She was humming, and set another cookie in his lap.

"Of course. Adults can be foolish, especially those that think themselves above others due to their...line of work." Randy happily took the cookie, humming in delight as he munched on it. "You definitely are above others when it comes to your baking, though."

"As much as the compliment is appreciated, it's not the first time it's been said," she chuckled. "But I thank you all the same." Randy gave another happy hum, continuing to munch on his cookie.

"You're quite welcome." A pause. "So, you said something about having more cookies." Because they were heaven-sent, he was not going to lie.

"Alright, alright, I'll be right back."


	5. Holy Demon

Randy watched as Sylvia nudged the small boy in the doorway of the dorm. The boy frowned, pouting up at her and pushing his glasses up with his sleeve - sleeve because it didn't look like the child had any _hands._ Seeming to notice the stare, the small black-haired child's head whipped towards him and his eyes narrowed, catching his gaze.

There was a long few seconds of the two staring at each other, each of them refusing to look away before Randy's lips were curling up into a smirk. Oh, he liked this one. A flick to Rose and Jareth to let the new child have his space, Randy going over to greet them. "Sylvia. New arrival?"

"I can speak for myself," the boy said with a slight lisp. Randy's eyes darted to him, spying a flash of metal. Hm, braces. Interesting.

"Can you now? My apologies, I merely assumed you would be quiet, considering you look rather terrified."

"Well, I'm _not._ " His arms crossed, the child tucked himself the tiniest bit closer to Sylvia.

"Mm." Randy flicked his eyes over the child, noting the bruises and marks. Hm, they looked to come from other children, so most likely he was bullied often. His glasses seemed taped over near a dozen times, so that meant they were often broken. Either clumsiness or others. His eyes flicked back up to Sylvia, gaze curious. "Retrieval?" Sylvia gave him a nod before nudging the child again.

"You're being a bit rude." Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, gaze flickering back to the small child.

"My default setting. Hello, little one. May I ask your name?"

"Andrew."

"Randall Nicholas...Riter. Nice to meet you, Andrew." If Sylvia had been on retrieval that meant he had most likely come from an orphanage, as most did. He had been...the exception. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Show me around _what?_ The _beds?_ " The child's expression was utterly stubborn, near _glaring_ at Randy. There was a bit of silence in the room before Randy was grinning near _wickedly_.

"Sylvia, this one is mine."

"I had a feeling you'd say as much." And like the wind, she was gone.

Andrew put his arms at his side. To properly look up at Randy, he had to tilt his head back a fair amount. "I don't like you."

"Too bad you're stuck with me," Randy smirked, glancing back behind him. Most of the kids had wondered off to do their own things, but... "Rose, Jareth, can you inform Andrew of the Sanctum rules? I'm going to be right back." This child needed a Riter cookie.

"Oh. Uh..." Rose gave Jareth a careful look. "Yeah." Jareth shared the look before giving a small shrug. Their entire group seemed to look up to Randy, and the older never really asked _much_.

"We'll keep an eye on him until you get back, Randy." The oldest nodded before he was tousling Andrew's hair and then slipping out the door, footsteps near silent. Andrew frowned, shooting him a nasty look on his way out and 'fixing' it. "Alright then, Andrew, we'll tell you how things work around here."

"And why you should fear Matron with everything in you." The two managed to get Andrew onto a bed by the time Randy came back, looking heavily scuffed up and covered in dust, debris, and a fair few scratches.

"I return with clear acts of bribery." With that, he was making sure each child got a cookie before he was handing one over to Andrew with a happy smile. Andrew slowly took it, watching him cautiously. "Perfectly safe to eat."

"Sylvia and Cook aren't going to be happy you stole from the kitchens," Jareth pointed out, munching on his cookie.

"Sylvia already knows. She's just too impressed to do anything about it," Randy hummed.

"Alright, _Cook_ isn't going to be happy when she founds out you stole from the kitchens," Jareth corrected, watching as Randy absently took Andrew's glasses and fixed them, and, strange. Randy didn't usually interact with them much. Rose gave Jareth a strange look. Randy was being...much more social than normal. It wasn't just her to notice, right?

Jareth gave a shake of his head, and, no. Not just her. Randy _was_ being more friendly than normal, but, still. Maybe it was just the novelty of a new arrival - especially one so _young_. Andrew took a bite of the cookie, and to his credit, kept his glare up as he munched on it. "Yes. Yes, I like you."

Randy nodded, and, yes. This one was his- Oo, he was starting to lose it from being in this place so long... Still, it wouldn't hurt to get to know him while working on his escape attempts. Especially since he would be sent out on his first mission soon.

::

"Tr...aining."

"It starts off simply enough for you age," Randy assured, their group heading to the obstacle course to start the day. "Since we're-" A small eye twitch. "-disciples of the Lord, everything we do is in His name. As such, we must be prepared to risk our lives for his cause. Training is to help us carry out our God-given duties." Uugghh where was the soap he needed to wash his mouth out.

Andrew wrinkled his nose at that. "Why would He want us to die?" Right, small child that was somewhere around three or four. Randy would have to be more careful how he phrased things - and the more Andrew believed their 'cause', the better he would blend in and be safe.

"He doesn't. He has a plan for us and we follow through with it, no matter what it will be. What He wills us to do may not be something we understand, but we must have faith that He knows best." Because for some reason, the thought of this kid being hurt, or in danger...felt wrong.

"Huh... Okay. Why are we risking our lives, then?" Andrew was much less hostile than he had been when he arrived, opening up a bit to Randy and staring at him a bit curiously.

"Because the work we do is dangerous and we are the only ones to be able to accomplish it." Yes, Randy liked this kid. He didn't take things at face value and wasn't afraid to question the bullshit that went on in this place.

"Why us? Why not the President?" Good fucking question, tiny child.

"He is busy with greater matters, and the work we do requires stealth, and working in the shadows. To do that, we can't be seen or known."

"I'm _four,_ I'm not an idiot. Why do _we_ have to kill people? We're kids." ...So, alright, Randy probably shouldn't hug the child and _cling_ to him, but, really. This was the first child who didn't take things at face value and _pushed_ for answers, and, yes. Yes. This one was definitely his.

"I'm keeping you. Also, that's a very good question that you should probably not ask anyone else."

"Why- What are you doing," Andrew squeaked. "What is that? Quit that!" He shooed Randy off, brushing off his coat.

"Relax, little one," Randy laughed, and, really. _Adorable_. "It was merely a hug. It's not _that_ strange." This little cutie probably got _dozens_ of hugs from adults.

"Yes, well...don't do it again." Andrew's nose was wrinkled as he gave a slight shake off his head, patting himself down.

"I make no promises whatsoever. Now, come along, I'll show you how to get through the obstacle course- Or at least, as much of it as you can."

"So all of it, then."

"Confident, aren't you?" Yes. _Yes_. This one was the _best_.

"As if you aren't."

"Alright. We'll see who gets the furthest through it, then." This child, while adorable and perfect, must be shown who is in charge. As soon as the child took off, he was stepping on his coat and stumbling and scrambling through the course like a bat out of hell.

"...He looks like an idiot," Jareth mumbled, Rose shaking her head from beside him, and, really. Andrew was not going to last long.

"He looks _precious_ ," Randy cooed, easily hopping onto the course and chasing after Andrew, grin wide.

Rose's jaw near dropped at that. "Did he just say-"

"He...he's being fond...Rose this is weird and I'm pretty sure Randy's possessed." Randy didn't find things 'cute' or 'precious' or even mildly adorable. Ever.

"This isn't normal. Reth, I don't like this- It's _Randy,_ he hates everything that moves."

"The only exception is Sylvia, and even that doesn't count sometimes- This. No. This is wrong. Andrew is a demon sent to charm Randy. That's the only reason he's acting like this- Remember what the High Priest said? Demons walk among us!"

"Right! But how can we prove he's a demon? They didn't tell us that part, yet," the girl pouted.

"Oh, right... Well, we'll just keep an eye on him, for now." Jareth shrugged. "I mean, if he's a demon, then he's a tiny one. So we'll just...make sure he doesn't spend too much time around Randy."

"That won't be hard. We should just spend a lot of time around Andrew! Randy hates people, and then he'll avoid us!"

"Rose, you're a genius. This plan is perfect!"

::

Randy groaned at hearing the sounds of crying and whimpering. Must have been one of the kids having a nightmare. Strange, though. They had been dying down recently, and it was usually him who mainly got them. It had to have been bad if there was _this_ much crying- Oh.

Slipping out of bed, Randy snuck his way over to Andrew, giving the child a sharp jolt to wake him up. The sounds immediately stopped and Andrew seemed to curl up further. His back was to Randy, so it was hard to tell if he was awake or asleep. "Andrew?" If the child was awake, he seemed to be ignoring him.

This meant extreme measures. "I'm going to move you to my bed so we can sleep together tonight. If you have any objections, keep them to yourself." With that, Randy was scooping the child up and carrying him back to his bed, because, really. Tiny four year old with a nightmare in _this_ place.

Once Randy was properly settled with Andrew laying beside him, there was a small hand clinging to his shirt as Andrew tucked himself closer. " _Don't take me back._ "

There was a long silence before Andrew was tightly tucked against Randy, covers pulled around them. "Easy there, little one. No one is going to be taking you back to where you were. You're...rather stuck with us, at the moment." A small nod and the child seemed to relax against him. It was a long time before he fell asleep, however.

Randy sighed, running a hand through the child's hair, and, damn. He was getting a bit more attached than he had originally planned for... Still, he had to get home. He only had three years left to prepare. At a small snuffle, Randy chuckled and kissed at the younger child's forehead. He supposed a _bit_ of a distraction was allowed.

When Rose awoke in the morning, she glanced to all the other beds almost absently. Everyone was where they were supposed to be except...Andrew. Where was Andrew?

It took a bit of searching for her to find Andrew, who...was curled up next to Randy and sleeping beside him. Randy, it seemed, was wrapped tightly around the child, keeping him almost hidden from sight. That had her hurrying over to Jareth's bed and shaking him awake. "Jareth. Come on, get up, it got worse!"

"Ugh. How could it get _worse_ ," Jareth complained, pulling himself out of bed and looking none too happy about the matter. "What."

"Andrew's charming Randy," she 'whispered,' pointing to where the two lay. Jareth looked over, eyes widening at the sight.

"Should...we tell one of the instructors? They'd know how to deal with a demon, right?"

"I- I think so. Do you think he got to Sylvia?"

"No way. Sylvia is the strongest member the Sect of the Crow has, other than the High Priest! She could _never_ be charmed by a demon."

"Why must you all be _morning_ people," Randy groaned, tucking his face in Andrew's hair. "Shut up."

::

"What are you two talking about? Andrew's delightful, and more well-behaved than some of your age mates." Rose and Jareth shared a terrified look from where they were speaking to Sylvia, and, no...Andrew had managed to get to _her_. "Shouldn't you two be at breakfast?"

::

After that, it seemed to never stop. Everywhere they turned, Andrew was right at Randy's side and as close to him as he could be. Randy, on his part, never seemed to mind a bit, encouraging the closeness and letting Andrew trail after him for every class and moment they had together. He even shared his meals half the time, saying that Andrew didn't eat enough, and though Andrew would huff and puff, he ate the extra servings happily.

Of course, Randy always got chewed out by Sylvia when she saw, saying that Randy needed to eat his _own_ food considering he was just as small at times, and somehow burned even _more_ energy than _Andrew_ did. The two were often sneaking off and running around doing who _knew_ what.

And another thing! They were always being so secretive! When you live with people for a few years, you don't have anything to hide. So why _now_ was Randy being sneaky?

And the _bed sharing_. More often than not they would wake up to find one of them in the other's _bed_! If Andrew wasn't sleeping curled up next to Randy, Randy was spread out over Andrew and completely blocking him from sight. It wasn't hard to tell that Andrew had nightmares. They all had them at the beginning, and some of the lighter sleepers passed on that they'd been hearing crying.

Really, though, they weren't _too_ worried. It had to end eventually. Randy would lose his interest, Andrew would adjust to the others, and everything would return to normal. Or at least, it wouldn't go past Randy's first mission.

...Right?


	6. Fight Me, Scott!

Randy was out on his first mission and Andrew had been...droopy. Ever since Randy had left the child had been quiet and curled in on himself, barely eating at lunch and hardly putting any effort into his classes. Rose finally sighed, walking up to him. "Hey, Andrew. You alright?"

"'M fine," he huffed. His feet were kicking from where they didn't quite touch the floor and he was pushing his food on his plate.

"...If you're sure." The matter was let go with the kids dismissed to their chores or back to their room if they were already done. As they were dispersing, they caught sight of Randy in the front hallway talking to one of the older members as well as the High Priest, a black gun in a holster at his side and his expression utterly blank and controlled.

The moment that Andrew caught sight of him, he was stopping in his steps and grinning widely, waiting for Randy to notice him. "Andrew, don't just stop in the middle of- Oh, it seems Randy's back."

"I wonder how his first mission went," Rose mused, watching the other give a short nod to the two adults before he was walking off, catching sight of Andrew. His blank expression finally broke for a tired smile, the child looking to relax a small amount. And okay, it was a little cute when Andrew ran at Randy for a hug- No! That was what he _wanted_ them to think!

Randy, meanwhile, had caught Andrew and easily hugged him back, shoulders shaking for a small moment before he was scooping the child up and carrying him...in a completely different direction from the dorms.

Rose gave Jareth a swift kick. They had to follow those two! "Where are we going," she heard Andrew ask. "Aren't you tired?"

Jareth squeaked at the kick, giving Rose a glare and fine, fine. They would follow them...from a good, safe distance. "Not as much as I could be, at least," Randy was heard replying, the two seeing that the older had tucked Andrew even closer to him. "I just...thought we might visit the towers, for a bit."

"Rea- Really?" Andrew seemed to curl up a bit more, his arms tightly wrapping around Randy's neck.

"I suppose that means you don't like heights, too much, then," Randy mused, soothingly running a hand down Andrew's back. Rose had to resist the urge to scoff from where they were following, and, really. It was _obvious_ Randy was charmed if he was being this... _mushy_.

"I'm not _scared_ of heights," Andrew quickly defended, pouting and looking horribly upset.

"I never said you were scared," Randy teased, rubbing his cheek lightly against Andrew's. "Relax, little one. You have nothing to fear as long as I'm here."

"Shut up, I'm not an _idiot._ "

"No, you're definitely not an idiot. Nor would I ever call you one." _That_ had Jareth stumbling and scrambling to hide because _what the hell_. Randy called _everyone_ an idiot. Rose gave him a flabbergasted look.

"Shut up," Andrew whined. "Why are we going to the towers, anyway?"

"I just...need a quiet place to think for a while. You can go back to the dorms on your own, if you wish-"

"No. I can...go to the towers." At the response, Randy gave a small smile as he nuzzled against Andrew even more, tucking him closer.

"Thank you, little one." It _was_ good to hear Andrew would stay with him, because he...didn't want to be alone right now. And that was just downright creepy. Randy saying _thank you._ And he sounded so sincere! Not all high and mighty like usual!

Rose and Jareth continued to follow the two as they made light conversation, suddenly realizing after a few hallways that...they were gone and they had no idea _which_ tower they had been heading towards. "Jareth, you idiot!"

"What? It's your fault!"

Randy, meanwhile, was chuckling at the screaming he could hear as he climbed the lesser used tower steps. "Those two need practice on trailing after others, I believe."

"Honestly," Andrew huffed, giving a shake of his head. " _I_ knew they were following us."

"To be fair, they underestimate you, so that doesn't surprise me." It was a another minute or two of walking before they were getting to an open tower that had a large, disused bell that had once been part of the cathedral. Randy was flopping down against one of the stone arches, cuddling Andrew close. Andrew was frowning, staring up at Randy before tugging his sleeve and looking befuddled.

"Sorry, Andy, I just..." Randy shivered, remembering in sharp clarity what he had been forced to do 'for the Lord'. Shooting someone in defense had been difficult enough, but shooting someone when they were begging for their life and unable to fight back... "I needed to not be around the Sanctum members, for a bit."

"Why are you so...nice to me?" Andrew's brow was furrowed, and his bottom lip was stuck out in a pout as he watched Randy like a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Randy snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, looking down to Andrew with a tilted head. "You're smart, clever, fun to be around, and I genuinely enjoy your company. Of course I'm going to be nice to you in those circumstances."

Andrew's frown only deepened as he gave a shake of his head. "You're weird."

"Yes, but so are you, so it's even," Randy teased, kissing at the child's forehead.

Andrew swatted him off. "Quit that!"

"Hm...no, I don't think I will. You, little one, need far more affection in your life." With that, Randy was hugging the child closer and nuzzling at the side of his head, around his ear. There was a quiet squeak before Andrew seemed to relax a bit in his arms.

Randy raised an eyebrow, and, huh...that was a reaction. It could be he was sensitive around that area... Carefully shifting the child, Randy moved to cautiously rub at the tip of an ear. There was a slight shiver before Andrew was relaxing further, a hand absently curling itself in Randy's shirt as the child tucked himself closer.

"Little one, you're making this much more difficult than it should be." He was supposed to leave in two years and Andrew was making him want to- Well, not stay, but certainly not leave the child behind.

There was a long moment of silence before Andrew tugged on his shirt. "Making what more difficult?"

"Mm? Oh, nothing you need to worry about, for the moment." Randy curled around the younger even more, and...he wondered if Andrew would be _against_ leaving with him when the time came... His mother, he was certain, would _adore_ Andrew, and if it was in the next two years that meant he could take Andrew before he went on his first mission!

"...What did they make you do?" Randy paused, looking down at Andrew at the question and suppressing the urge to shudder.

"They...made me get rid of a sinner that was against the work of the Lord." The man he had been paired with had forced the 'target' down and told him that if he didn't kill him, he would be going against everything. He would be too weak and he would be...taken care of himself.

Randy, of _course_ , had done everything perfectly and followed each order given. Andrew frowned, tilting his head. "Isn't that a good thing? Sinners are bad."

"Yeah...yeah. I just...needed a bit of quiet time to adjust to things, was all." Randy gave him a smile and he knew it was wrong to shelter the kid. He knew it was wrong to make this seem normal, and okay, but...but if Andrew knew the truth, Randy was certain those bright smiles would be few and far inbetween and...

He was allowed to be selfish just this once, right? He'd...he'd protect this child, and make sure those bright smiles stayed. If everything went to plan, they could get out of here without Andrew killing a single soul, and he could still have a chance at a _normal_ childhood. It...it would be fine.

"Mmkay." A shifting and Andrew was near hidden under Randy's coat, having tucked himself closer. For once, he didn't look on his guard and ready to defend himself. He looked...peaceful and relaxed. Randy smiled softly, hugging Andrew a touch closer and he could do it...keep this kid safe and get him out of here- It'd be harder to fake his death, but he could _do_ it. Just fake his death, sneak back to the Sanctum, and then sneak Andrew out. "I can't wait to go on a mission."

"O-Oh? Really?" No, no, no, no, no, nonononono _he shouldn't have to suffer through that_. "They're not really that interesting, you know."

"You went on one," the younger pointed out. "And if it's like all the training and stuff, it's _got_ to be fun."

"I...I suppose. You won't be allowed to go on one until you're eight, however." Which by then, they would be _long_ gone from this place. Andrew huffed and pouted, grumbling quietly to himself. "Hey, why don't we go get some cookies?"

"I thought you didn't want to be around anyone else."

"You're the exception," Randy chuckled, kissing at Andrew's cheek. "Plus, your reactions are fun to see when I show you affection." Andrew whined as he shoved Randy off.

"I'm gonna go get cookies without you."

"Now, we both know that's not true. I'm your distraction when you get caught." Randy carefully set the child down before standing up, stretching lightly. "Alright, let's go get some cookies."

::

When Andrew woke up in the middle of the night, it was to the sound of quiet whimpers, and shifting. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't his own, however. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Grabbing his blanket, he sluggishly made his way to Randy's bed. If he went back to sleep on his own by now, no doubt _he'd_ have a nightmare.

Randy, instead of stirring awake like he normally did when Andrew came to him, thrashed around in his blankets- It seemed _Randy_ was the one with the nightmare tonight, quiet whimpers leaving him as he shook and twisted and turned. Andrew huffed, poking at his side. "Hey. Wake up." The older child was startling awake, jerking back as his eyes snapped open, utter terror in them as he stared at Andrew. Andrew gave another quiet huff, flopping down beside Randy. "Nightmares are stupid."

It was a long minute or so before Randy was sighing, tension draining out of him as he busied himself with making sure Andrew was comfortable, blanket tucked around him. "I'm quite inclined to agree with you, little one."

"What was yours about?" Andrew poked Randy's side again. His hair was an absolute ruffled _mess,_ and his eyes were drooping closed.

"It...it was about my mission," Randy mumbled, running a hand through Andrew's hair and tucking him close, quietly humming a song to soothe them both. The song his mother had used to sing to him had long since been replaced by the one Sylvia now hummed to him.

"I thought you said they were- weren't-" Andrew yawned, curling up further. "Interesting."

"They...can be sometimes, I suppose." Not in a good way. _Never_ in a good way. "I just...had a bad dream about it." The sound of a gunshot was still ringing in his ears.

"That's stupid."

"Heh, a bit." Randy buried himself closer, clinging to Andrew as tightly as possible. And...a pillow was thrown at them.

" _Both of you shut up._ "

" _Fight me, Scott! I will fucking destroy you and you know it_!" Randy snapped, near _growling_ in the other bed's direction. And lovely. There was silence. "That's what I thought," Randy grumbled, twisting them around to where Andrew was safely tucked between Randy and the wall, curled up under a mess of warmth and blankets. By the time Randy looked down at him again, Andrew was already asleep, with his face buried against Randy's chest.

Well...going through nightmares wasn't so bad when he had Andrew to make up for it. Besides, it was just one nightmare out of dozens. He'd be fine.


	7. Lessons

"But  _why_  do people use guns? They're  _stupid._ "

"They're also effective," Randy sighed. "Andy, please just drop the conversation. You know the instructors hate when you question things so much."

"Well, maybe that's because I know better. Bullets don't even  _do_  much. At best, they make a little hole that's not even a centimeter wide."

"Really. You think bullets don't do much?" Randy tensed up at the voice behind them, glancing up to see it was one of the more  _cruel_  instructors. "Then perhaps we should give you a 'little hole' so you can see just what guns can do to a person."

Andrew only crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "At least then it'd be over and done with, and most likely the bullet wouldn't even go all the way through, so it could be far worse."

Seeing the man reach for his own gun, Randy was quickly moving in front of Andrew, arms out and pacifying expression on his face. "He doesn't mean anything by it, Instructor. He's still young, and hasn't yet learned."

"Oh, don't worry. He will."

"You- You wouldn't honestly shoot him, right? He's only five! Gun wounds for five-year-olds can be dangerous. If he doesn't get an infection, the trauma alone could be enough to leave him bed-ridden. Shot in the wrong place, he could loose use of something-"

"Are you  _questioning_  my  _authority?_ " The entire training hall was silent at this point, Randy slightly shaking as he glanced back to Andrew. A long moment of pause and he was straightening up to hide the child even more from view.

"I am when it involves shooting fellow members and  _children_." This was going to hurt...

A gunshot rang out in the air.

" _ **Randy!**_ "

While the other children were shocked as Randy crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg and shaking, a few slipped out to get  _someone_  to help. Randy only shook before he looked up to the instructor, not one tear in sight. "Thank you for the lesson, Instructor."

Another gunshot.

Randy only bit his lip hard enough to bleed, blood seeping from both his leg and arm as he shook, eyes showing nothing but clear hatred and  _rage_. His eyes were shooting daggers at the instructor, until a  _literal_  dagger dug into his chest. " _How. Dare. You._ "

"Im- Impeccable timing as always, Sylvia." Randy grinned as he watched the instructor fall to the ground, eyes wide and quickly going blank. Now  _this_  was a death he didn't mind. "You know, Andrew, I believe you were right. Guns pale in comparison to a dagger that's wielded properly." Though slightly shaking, Andrew walked over to the body and seemed to examine it. His gaze lingered on the knife, and he went over in his head how it had silently cut through the air.

Randy carefully stood up, taking a deep breath before letting it out and right. The physical pain was  _nothing_  compared to what he had suffered mentally for all these years. They thought a few gunshots was going to hurt him? Please. He knew guns better than he did himself, at this point. Looking up to the instructors with sharp eyes, he gave a pleasant smile. "Would one of you kindly escort me to Matron? I believe I should stop the bleeding rather soon." They wanted to break him? He would make them  _fear him_  first.

Feeling a slight tug on his shirt, he looked over to see that Andrew was clinging tightly to him and looking as though he wouldn't be letting go, anytime soon. Which, yes, Randy was perfectly fine with this. Glancing up to Sylvia, who was now beside them and fussing over him, he gave a small smile. "I feel I should warn you I'm close to fainting."

"Oh, hush," Sylvia huffed. She picked him up and nudged Andrew along, taking Randy to the infirmary.

"Just a warning so you don't panic if it  _does_  happen," Randy hummed, eyes drooping and wow, this was actually quite a bit of pain. "So, how many people do you think I terrified?"

"Quite a few, little one. Myself included."

"I take it your terror was from me getting shot, and their terror the fact I looked perfectly put together and fine after suffering two gunshot wounds." Randy was shaking at this point, hand clutching at his arm as he panted, trying to stave off any panic attacks.

"Yes, Randall, how very observant of you. So glad to know that even bleeding and near unconscious you focus on the things that  _don't matter._ " A small flinch, Randy curling up a little and falling silent, and, ow, okay. Sylvia was something else if that hurt worse more than the bullet wounds. Or maybe it was just all the pain accumulating. That could have been it. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Andrew was following behind them quietly, his footsteps heavy in the echoing corridor.

"Of course I am." Ah, yes, sarcasm and wit restored with only a  _slightly_  shaking voice. "He wasn't idiot enough to shoot me anywhere fatal. Right now my only concern is blood loss. Optimistically I should be healed completely in two weeks."

"Optimistically, you wouldn't  _have_  any reason to heal." Right, Sylvia's anger was directed at the dead instructor, not him. That meant only one solution.

"Well...it would have been worse if not for you." Randy, looking as cute as could be, nuzzled under Sylvia's chin. "Thank you for stopping him from hurting me even more."

"Don't you try that with me, young man." She looked stern, and gave a quiet huff.

Damn. "Let it be known that I tried my best." A pause, and another nuzzle. "Really, though, that...that was..." Terrifying, horrifying, made him feel like he was about to  _die_. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She set Randy down as gently as possible, running a hand through Andrew's hair. "Despite my better judgment, I think what you did is very brave."

"Bravery is what gets you killed in this place," Randy snorted, wincing as he tried to move. "Andy, I can't drag you up here like I want, but I need your cuddles. C'mere." Alright, his thoughts were starting to scramble, but that was fine as soon as he made sure Andrew was okay. Andrew crawled up onto the bed, laying down next to Randy as carefully as he could and curling up to him.

Randy relaxed greatly at having Andrew next to him, the tension bleeding out of him- Hm, maybe Randy should avoid those thoughts, considering the circumstances. When Sylvia walked off to get supplies, Andrew gave a small tug to Randy's shirt to get his attention. "Hm? Yes, little one?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you..." Andrew gave a quiet sniff. Randy sighed, wrapping his good arm around the child and tugging him close, kissing at his cheek.

"Because I don't like the thought of you getting hurt, and I'll heal faster than you would." Andrew  _would_  have been much worse off than Randy was, after all. It told quite a bit of how bad off Andrew was, if he didn't whine at the show of affection. "I'm fine, Andy- Well, I will be. But I promise, none of this was your fault, alright?"

Andrew didn't answer.

::

Randy was startling out of a nightmare with a sharp jerk, groaning as the pain of his wounds registered and  _ow_. Goddamn sleeping in the infirmary was always worse- Where was Andrew. Looking around the room, he didn't see Andrew, and he certainly couldn't  _feel_  the child lying against him.

Which...alright, it was fine. Andrew was probably back in the dorms asleep and Randy wouldn't be doing  _either_  of them any favors by dragging himself out of bed and reopening his wounds- Fuck it he had a child to find.

Crawling out of bed, it took a while to get to the dorms from where he was shaking and limping, but Randy finally managed to 'sneak' in and crawl into Andrew's bed and, yeah. Exhausted. From one of the other beds, there was a sigh and a quiet grumble. The sound of feet padding on the stone and the dorm door was closing.

Randy only passed it off, burying under the blankets and curling up around Andrew, nuzzling at the child's neck. It was a moment later that he was being picked up and pried away from Andrew. Instead of politely telling the person to fuck off, Randy was growling and squirming and trying to get back to Andrew because nonononono  _must protect tiny child_. "Randall. You're to stay in the infirmary. He'll see you in the morning."

The only response was a quiet growling noise, Randy being carried off as he gave a lingering glance to Andrew and  _hmph_. They thought they could keep him from  _Andrew_. As if. Andrew was only giving a quiet whimper before curling up further with the blanket over his head.

The next morning the dorm woke up to see...Randy. Cuddling Andrew and asleep on his bed. Jareth was the first to speak, voice quiet. "But...she locked the dorm door- She locked the  _infirmary_  door."

"I'm... I don't think we should question it at this point," Rose sighed, shaking her head.  _They'd_  been growing up with Randy for  _five years_  and Andrew had only been there for a little over  _two_  and Randy  _still_  favored him.

"That's probably for the best- Do we have to tell Sylvia about this? Or can we just...not mention it and pretend we didn't see anything."

There was the sound of the mechanism in the door, telling them it was being unlocked. "I think she already knows." There was a little thump, the others looking over to see that Randy had hit the floor and was scrambling to hide under the bed, very soon out of sight.

" _Randall Nicholas Riter._ " There was no response from Randy, just a deathly silence in the room. Andrew, on the bed, only grumbled and pulled the blanket further over himself, his hair a wreck from where it was peeking out.

Under the bed, Randy was trying to calculate his chances of escape. Considering he was wounded and injured, he didn't give himself high hopes. Still, if he could just crawl under  _that_  bed and out of sight- And now he was being snatched up into Sylvia's arms and carried out of the room, again.

"Nooo...Andy cuddles."

"Young man, I am going to tie you down to that bed."

"But- But- But  _Andy_."

"No."

"But  _Andy_."

" _No._  I'll ground you." Randy fell silent with a huff, already calculating ways to escape the infirmary and get back to Andrew because like  _hell_  he was going to leave the small child on his own at nights.

"Fine." For now.


End file.
